Tezuka Kunimitsu: Behind the Looking Glass
by toujourspepe
Summary: Do you really know him? Or is something bothering you what is it with him and his silence? Here is Inui to analyze and decipher it for you. Flashback of 'Seigaku's Biggest Crisis'. R and R!


**A/N: Hello guys! Well, my first time in Tennis no Ohjisama page. No pairings here (I kind of don't like them) just a neutral theme. This is for the people who LOVE Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's buchou. I am in love with him. sigh Well, that's it. Be nice and review! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama/Prince of Tennis. But Tezuka's mine. snigger**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu: An Analysis**

**By noneedforprozac27**

'A 58.5 probability of Seigaku winning the Nationals. I only hope my data will be sufficient and they too will be. The team needs the correct preparation and execution. I will probably improve my PenalTea.' Inui analyzed his data, rubbing his chin and nodding in the process, his glasses glinting. In the background, the sound of shoes scraping the ground, the tennis ball hitting rackets and a few cheers and jeers.

Most of the club's members were busy watching the practice match between Tezuka and Fuji.

The buchou versus the tensai.

Both very notorious in court. Seigaku's number one and number two, respectively.

Inui was situated by the door of the court, watching both of them battle it out. Fuji with his usual smile and Tezuka's nonchalant face. "

Those shots were aimed at my weak points, ne Tezuka?" Fuji asked him.

He simply looked on, not bothering to answer.

So typical of Buchou. Come out mysterious and ghostly.

Inui is fascinated with both of them.

Fuji is the player where he gets a hard time to get correct data. He's the type that seems to change after every game. A good trait to beat your opponents by not sticking to one style. A mask of kindness that breaks when the match starts and out comes a sadistic player.

Tezuka, on the other hand, almost sticks to his styles. As easy as it may seem, Tezuka has a hidden power with this sport. No wonder he is very popular.

Momoshiro and Eiji were talking nearby. "Just look at how good and how fast they play." Momo exclaimed. "My eyes hurt just watching them." Eiji with his ultra sensitive eyes rubbing them vigorously. "And…Buchou is not even serious about this. He's still probing Fuji-sempai." Momo continued. "Well, typical of Buchou. Buchou!—" Kikumaru shouted, "—get serious!"

It took a few seconds before it registered to Tezuka.

GLARE.

GLARE.

GLARE.

Ah, there it is. "KYAAA! Why is he looking me like that!" Eiji panicked. Momo couldn't stop chuckling. "Ohoho, I wouldn't want to say that! You're breaking Tezuka-sempai's concentration. You'll probably get a 20-lap run for that." Momo couldn't stop laughing. Eiji was alarmed. "Nya!" Momo started to walk away, just in case Kikumaru will get what he deserves from the Captain. "Or a 50, if you're lucky and if he loses." Momo shouted when he turned his back and walked away! "Nyaaa! I'll hide! Oishi!" Kikumaru started to run off! Momo laughed harder.

After hearing the commotion of his co-club members Inui couldn't help but smirk.

Tezuka _is_ popular for his laps after all. His severity in proper decorum in and out of the tennis court is infamous. Just like his whole image of seriousness and detachment.

He can still remember very well every single match they had.

Every single match that he lost to Tezuka.

Sure, he may have the, if not perfect, most accurate data tennis. His predictions on what shot it might be, how fast the ball will bounce or the probability of your trump card is well known. But it wasn't enough to beat Tezuka.

Tezuka may not know of the probabilities, the percentage and the nitty-gritty of the players but he has a strong determination and strength to beat his opponents. Many have said, like that journalist, Inuoe-san, Tezuka is more than high-school level when playing tennis. The driving force he has is just like pure genius.

Nobody ever beat him during practice games, not even their prodigy Ryoma Echizen.

The ranking competition for the Regionals proved it.

That unforgettable game between Inui and Tezuka. It was quite a turning point for Inui.

He was predictable from the beginning but then again, maybe not. He used the Tezuka zone. A privilege for Inui as they might say. Buchou made Inui taste the true power of his tennis skills. Only a few see the REAL image of Tezuka. Just like Fuji. His looks are very deceiving. He never put on a front. He never says anything most of the time. But here lies a skilled player well beyond his years.

All throughout the high school tennis career of Inui, he didn't, couldn't beat Tezuka. All the managerial tasks and the breaks he got when he was off the Regulars team gave him the leeway for him to concentrate on that ranking competition. Of course, he was in and back to wear that Seigaku jacket. Momoshiro was the one who was out during the Regionals.

As they have said, you have to take the jacket off once in a while.

Except Tezuka and Fuji.

During that match, he predicted each and every shot Tezuka delivered during the game. A well-made simulation gave him an advantage.

The cross-court shot, the straight shot and even the drop shot, he knew it all. A 92 probability of using his trump card just because he was getting bored. An exact calculation of the 3.58 millimeter angle of the racket in his drop shot.

He predicted it all.

"Tezuka, I have all of your data. This game is mine too." Confidence flashed and glinted off his glasses then.

He had the upper hand in that game, 4-3 to Inui. And an advantage of 40-30 during that set. If only Tezuka took him for granted. The problem is…Buchou never took anything for granted. Even practice games. The way his brows furrowed gave off the tenacity and his want to win.

A 40-30 lead for Inui then a match point and an advantage for him. If only Captain made a mistake. But everything changed that time. He was close to the service line, in the middle. A foot in front of the other, legs apart, knees bent and a hidden agenda.

The game got alarming and went out of Inui's hand. Wherever Inui shot the ball, wherever he wanted to hit it to break Tezuka's rhythm didn't work. It all came back to Tezuka as if he was on a magnetic field. Like Pied Piper of Hamelin and his rats. A magnetic zone totally out of Inui's control.

His shot rang.

"DEUCE!" The umpire shouted.

Inui's bracelet broke.

Everyone was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. What the hell—

Oishi didn't see it. Taka, Momo and Eiji was agape. Echizen blinked several times. Even Fuji was devoid of his smile.

"B-Buchou…h-he…the ball…he…he didn't move at all…" Taka was amazed.

Ah. Yes. Oishi got it. Inui understood it too. Fuji hid his smile. An invisible circle and an invisible force that commands the ball, as it seems so.

A simple pivot of his foot is all it takes and he will be able to take that point of off you.

Inui did not see it coming, that's why he completely panicked. The mocking he did backfired on him. Tezuka was on his tail after all.

"This game is not yet over…_INUI._" He simply said without missing a step putting the emphasis on his statement.

The sheer talent and skill truly set off Tezuka to be a Nationals player. Inui realized that he discovered what was behind the Captain's hard outer shell. A life that lived and breathed tennis. Not only for himself but for his team as well.

He learned it the hard way.

You cannot really tell a man who spoke so little and made so little actions that go unnoticed. But when you do notice it, it may be too late before you become conscious that the game was his. You can feel the vigor he exudes.

The umpire shouted. It seems their game was finished. Tezuka was exiting the court.

"Don't underestimate me, Fuji. And, your triple counter is not only for attraction." He said. Hmmm, Buchou broke the triple counter—again. Inui couldn't help but take note of it.

"GAME IN MATCH TO TEZUKA!"

**OWARI**

**A/N: So? So? So? Tell me what you think? And tell me what you want me to write after this. But please…no yaoi! I don't really feel…erm…comfortable about it. So I stay away from those. I'm allergic to it! Nyahaha! Special thanks to you, reader! Don't forget to drop a review! **


End file.
